


Why Sleep

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [74]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: If there was one thing the Driver could change about his Manager...





	Why Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written during creativity night in the fandot chat  
> prompt: sleep deprivation/troll  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

The Driver knew that they both had their good sides and their bad sides and he was sure there were sides to him that his Manager would want to change if there was a way. But he was also sure that none of them were as bad as the Manager when he was sleep deprived.

 

Despite several early morning shifts, he hadn’t really experienced a tired Manager until they went on their first holiday together. They had travelled with a charter plane, which meant leaving the house at 3AM to get on a 5.30 flight to Malaga. The Manager wasn’t as organised as the Driver and had spent all night packing instead of getting some much needed sleep.

 

They hadn’t even made it out of town before the Manager had snapped at the Driver for not driving in a straight line on the winding roads.

 

”One would think you knew how to do this considering what you do for a living!”

 

At the airport he yelled at his suitcase for being heavy and at his bottle of water for poking out of his little backpack. At the plane, he started kicking the seat in front of him because his knees kept touching the back of it. He was acting like a troll towards everyone and everything.

 

If it hadn’t been for the fact that a small glass of red wine made the Manager relax and fall asleep on the Driver’s shoulder while purring like a cat, the relationship might have ended on that trip.

 

Luckily, a well-rested (and caffeine-filled) Manager apologised and spent the rest of the holiday making up for his crappy behaviour. It turned out he knew exactly how to keep them both happy, relaxed and satisfied for the rest of their holiday.

 

Although the Manager was a handful when he was tired, the other times more than made up for it. And they both lived happily ever after. (As long as there was coffee.)


End file.
